Éramos felices y no lo sabíamos
by Mary RheeGreene
Summary: La vida es como una ruleta: a veces debes estar arriba, a veces abajo. Pero siempre tendrás tus alegrías y tristezas. Momentos antes del Apocalipsis de la vida de Maggie Greene. {Este fanfiction participa en el Reto de Diciembre del foro Vida de Zombie.}


El olor campestre invadía las fosas nasales de aquella niña de once años. Los caballos relinchaban exaltados debido a la poca comida que les daba en ese momento. Los cubos de azúcar eran cada vez más escasos, no podían darse ese lujo. Sobretodo cuando la tensión familiar era tan fina como un hilo.

La pequeña Bethie de cinco años corría entre las malezas con su sonrisa radiante, ajena a todo lo sucedido en las ultimas dos semanas. Porque perder a su madre debió ser lo más duro que debía afrontar, aun más al no saber muy bien lo que significaba. Pero Maggie lo sabía y eso hacía que los días fuesen más lentos y grises.

El patriarca de la ahora pequeña familia bebía en el pueblo, eso dolía. Porque ahora no solo se sentía sola, sino abandonada, desgastada, con la responsabilidad de afrontar eso sin una cabeza cuerda a su lado. Por lo menos su pequeña hermana, Beth, le daba algo de alegría. Su cabello rubio como el de su desgastado padre, sus ojos azules que parecían tintinear con alegría, la sonrisa blanca y pulcra, la mirada alegre e intacta.

El olor a defecación comenzaba a molestarle. Tomó el brazo de su hermana con algo de brusquedad y corrió hasta la casa. El clima comenzaba a enfriarse, las nubes a inundar el firmamento, y el agua a caer de ellas. Era irónico pensar que deseaba llorar como esas nubes.

—¿Mamá hará galletas?

La fina y chillona voz de su pequeña Beth resonó en sus oídos, sin saber que dolía más, lo que dijo o el tono en que lo dijo. Debajo del pequeño techo que daba entrada a la casa, miró a su hermana con los ojos comenzando a ser rojos. Las lagrimas quería caer, caer, caer y quedarse en su rostro hasta que la tristeza desapareciera. Beth sonreía sin fijarse en los ojos de su hermana. Ahora se preguntaba si su papá se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle las cosas.

—No—respondió con una cruel firmeza. Notó eso—, ¿Quieres que te haga unas?

La mueca que se había formado en su diminuto rostro cambió al oír la propuesta de su hermana. Asintió enérgicamente como un resorte. Maggie rió levemente, limpiando las finas y atléticas lagrimas que ya se había asomado, y tomó a su hermana de los hombros. Quizás Beth sería aquella chispa que le obligaría a despertar.

Al fin había llegado su cumpleaños numero catorce. La extraña figura de una mujer rubia se asomaba en la puerta, más no le dio atención y siguió bailando al son de la música con su pequeño grupo de amigos. A su derecha estaba un joven alto, de piel clara, ojos oscuros, cabello negro como la noche, al que le calculaba dieciséis. Lo extraño era que no le conocía.

—Tu debes ser Maggie.—apuntó con una voz chillona muy irónica a su apariencia intimidante.

Su amiga, Helen, se alejó sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada que pretendía ser coqueta al muchacho. Desvió su mirada de Helen a pasarla al desconocido.

—Soy Shawn.—continuó.

Ladeó la cabeza. Definitivamente no le conocía. Shawn no era un nombre común, por lo menos no en ese pueblo, quizás no era de por allí. Sin embargo, se le hacia conocido. Tenía aires a la mujer que vio hace unos pocos minutos. Puso la sonrisa más falsa que pudo y le respondió:

—Sí; soy Maggie. Pero no te conozco.

El tal Shawn asintió como si fuese obvio, lo que le pareció un gesto realmente fastidioso e impertinente.

—Por supuesto que no—rió—. Pero soy tu hermano, o algo así, pero según la...—

No lo escuchó, o por lo menos no quiso oír más. Su mirada se dirigió a la cabellera canosa de su padre, que desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, le hacía una ligera seña que para su vista no era nada bueno.

Sus pecosas manos se estrellaron contra la mesa. La música que resonaba ida en sus oídos y todos sus amigos bailaban ajenos a aquella pequeña discusión. Beth comía sus galletas con leche al lado del muchacho que le había jodido el día hace unos minutos. Y junto a su padre estaba la tal Anneth, con ese vestido amarillo, y con el anillo de compromiso en su mano.

Le dio asco, fatiga, ganas de vomitar y la bilis asomada, como siempre. Era realmente repugnante, una traición para explicarlo mejor. Jamás había sentido odio, al parecer era muy buena para eso, aunque ya lo sentía por esa mujer.

—¿Tan rápido olvidaste a mamá?—gruñó—. ¿Tan fácil es cambiarla por una cualquiera como...?

Una bofetada que pertenecía a la mano de su padre se estrelló en su rostro. No se espero eso. Lo ultimo que vio en esa sala fue a Beth llorando alarmada, al tal Shawn cerrando la nevera y a Anneth con la mano en su rostro, anonada. No vio más ya que corrió fuera de allí.

Las miradas de Helen y sus amigos se dirigieron a ella como moscas a la carne. No era normal verle llorar, no desde la muerte de Josephine. Incluso la pequeña e inocente Beth lo sabía y lo entendía.

Entre tropezones y golpes en los brazos llegó al granero. Allí, con el horrible olor composta y a animal, se dejó llorar. Nadie, ni siquiera su difunta madre le había puesto una mano encima. Aunque no sabía si dolía más eso o que fuera él quien le golpeara. Y todo solo por llamar "cualquiera" a su ahora prometida.

Ella no olvidaba a Josephine, a su mamá, a aquella dulce mujer que todas las tardes hacía sus galletas de moras y mantequilla, que olía siempre a perfume, y que hacía que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella gracias a su elegancia. Maggie no era como ella, por lo menos no que lo notara, aunque a veces desearía serlo.

Odiaría a la tal Anneth, a Shawn, a su padre, a todos excepto a Beth. Era una traición hacia su madre. Nada lo cambiaría. Y ella no participaría en eso, su conciencia no le dejaría tranquila.

Cada vez eran más botellas las que estaban debajo de la cama. Los inútiles canales regionales eran cada vez menos divertidos, las paredes más pequeñas y los días más largos. El que no hubiesen clases era una mera pesadilla. Ya era otra botella más, y con las manos temblorosas las dejó en su legitimo lugar de costumbre.

Cerró los ojos, y con la incomodidad característica de hace días, bajó la cruz que su padre había comprado en pascuas en la iglesia local. La lanzó a la montaña de ropa sucia y sacó otra botella de la caja que Simon, su vecino, le había comprado tan amablemente.

Los golpes a la puerta volvieron como el día anterior, y agradeció que al construir esa casa existieran los seguros, porque era tan vieja como los cuadros que estaban en ella.

—¡Maggie Annabeth Greene!—la desgastada voz de su padre se notaba furiosa—. Sal y hablemos como la gente civilizada que somos.

Rió entre dientes sin darle importancia a la "frase" que salían una y otra vez de los agrietados labios del patriarca Greene. Movió su dedo en círculos alrededor de la boquilla de la botella de lo que parecía ser cerveza del bar al que su padre solía ir tras la muerte de su madre. Civilización era lo que necesitaba.

—No si esa zorra sigue ahí. Ya lo dije.

Los gritos se volvieron más suerte, pero luego de un minuto, cesaron. Ya eran dos semanas ahí encerrada y la poca comida que se dignaba a ingerir era traída por su hermana, Beth, que prefería callar y esperar a que Maggie pudiese superar eso. Porque a ella tampoco le agradaba que Anneth se uniera a la familia, pero Shawn era amable y le daba muchos dulces, eso era algo.

Pero a Maggie no la comprarían. Porque conocía ese tipo de mujeres que se casaban de hombres necesitados con tal de conseguir dinero, sobretodo si pertenece a una familia irlandesa viuda de una esposa y madre.

La barra estaba cada vez más llenas de los típicos hombres alcohólicos y mujeres necesitadas. Las copas eran la decoración más amplia del lugar con sus colores y sabores de diferentes contenidos. Maggie bebía solo lo necesario como para deshacerse del mal sabor en su boca.

Los años pasaban y ya tenía unos pobres dieciséis, casi diecisiete. Mentiría si no pensara en que debía aceptarlo y seguir adelante, pero algo de ella no lo aceptaba. Y probablemente nunca lo haría. Maldecía ser tan terca y orgullosa. Eso se lo debía agradecer a Josephine. Aun recordaba las mañanas en que se encontraba con su padre, borracho, durmiendo en el sofá. Obra de Josephine.

Debía dejarla ir, rehacer su vida, superar su muerte, como lo hizo Beth o su padre. Pero eran muchos años compartiendo sonrisas y juegos con ella. Como las famosas "calcetinadas"; allí se ponían los calcetines más gruesos, le subían el volumen a la radio, y mientras Hershel no estaba bailaban en el piso encerado.

Una sonrisa fugaz surcó su rostro. A veces recordar era la mejor forma de superar las cosas. Aun recordaba a Beth escuchando un cuento a su lado, mientras ella fingía que eran estúpidos, pero levantaba la oreja y escuchaba con atención y formando la situación en su mente. ¿Tan difícil era superar eso? Pues ahora entendía que sí.

Antes amaba ver a Beth cabalgar en un pequeño caballo, pero desde que Josephine murió por eso, no lo soportaba. Quizás era por el enorme parecido que tenían las dos aunque su carácter era tan contrario. Muy extraño ahora que lo pensaba.

Un rostro familiar le sonrió a su derecha. Sin darle mucha importancia a su entorno le miró, y quiso morirse al ver a Shawn allí. Solo Beth sabía eso, solo ella. No Shawn, no papá, no la metida de Anneth, solo Beth. El verlo allí con su sonrisa característica y el porte bonachón de siempre hizo que quisiera partirle la botella que tenía en la mano en la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—preguntó en un inútil susurro, ya que varias miradas estaban en ellos.

Shawn se encogió de hombros.

—Hablé con papá—no entendía como diablos podía decirle papá cuando apenas llevaba un año viviendo con él— y sabe que estas aquí.

Frunció el ceño levemente. No hablaba mucho con su padre desde que le dio un sermón por no asistir a la boda, y es que realmente o quería, a menos de que quisieran ver como dejaba caer una que otra copa y la tarta de tres pisos. Quizás ni se preocupaba por ella.

—¿Y eso me importa?

Su estomago gruñó con culpa. El remordimiento de herir a los demás se asomó como siempre lo hacía. La esencia no se pierde. Su ahora hermano le miró con incredulidad y asombro.

—Es tu sangre; quizás no la mía, pero si tuya, y a veces creo que me preocupó más por él de lo que tú lo haces.—acusó en voz alta.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba con enojo. Shawn siempre era dulce, alegre, divertido, vivaz y pacifico. Aunque a la vez se enojó, era su familia, él tenía razón en eso, pero nunca se dejo de preocupar por él. Lo miró con los labios fruncidos y las manos hechas un puño.

—Lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. No te creas más valioso que yo.—de un manotazo le tiró la gorra a un lado y salió del bar a trompicones y zancadas.

El famoso domingo llegó y la familia Greene estaba en la misa matutina. Todos menos ella, Maggie, quien prefería dejar las creencias religiosas de lado, no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Por suerte había aceptado a Anneth, y lo irónico era que ahora la llamaba "mamá", algo que sorprendió a la mayoría. Cuatro años después de conocerla.

Aun recordaba ese día lluvioso en el que la mujer, ni corta ni perezosa, le abrigó cuando había llegado del granero y su gripe había aumentado notoriamente. También recordaba el rostro anonado de sus hermanos y padre al decirle: "Gracias, mamá".

Quizás era el recuerdo de Josephine, o quizás era que su coraza se había ablandado. Lo único que sabía era que le tenía cariño a esa mujer y a Shawn, quien aunque fuera como un grano en el trasero, era su familia. Siempre lo sería.

El sonido del carro rojo lleno de barro gracias a la lluvia resonó en sus oídos. Desvió la mirada a la ventana donde se veía a la familia bajar. Lo curioso era que Beth, con su lindo vestido color verde botella y las perlas de Anneth, corría directo a la casa y sus pisadas se escuchaban en el piso inferior. Shawn iba directo a los establos y sus padres hacían lo mismo que Beth.

El tiempo había pasado volando. Juraba que se acababan de ir. Divisó los cabellos rubios de su hermana cruzar veloces hacia el estanque. Frunció el ceño al ver una pequeña caja azul en sus diminutas manos. Se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la misma dirección temiendo que fueran lo que ella creía.

—¡Beth! ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó en un grito, más no tuvo respuesta. Supuso que no le había escuchado.

Entre tanto correr llegó al estanque. Envidiaba la velocidad de su hermana pequeña. Los años pasaban tan rápido que casi no los veía. Aun recordaba cuando Beth tenía sus tiernos cinco años, y ahora, dejaba claro que tenía once.

Allí estaba ella; llorando. Tenía la mirada baja y su vestido comenzaba a llenarse de mocos. Ladeó la cabeza dispuesta a hablarle, pero el ver su caja de pastillas anticonceptivas nadando en el estanque como si fuera otro pato más.

—¡Beth!—gritó, exasperada—. ¿¡Qué hiciste!?

—La profesora dijo que esto era para evitar embarazos—sollozó la pequeña—. Eso quiere decir que tú...

Maggie se llevó una mano a la frente, incrédula por la insinuación acertada de su hermana. Aunque debía admitir que era todo un drama.

—Por Dios, Beth, ¡Esa no es razón para lanzar mis pastillas al estanque! Las necesito.—no debió decirlo, hizo llorar más a su hermana.

Shawn se acercó a ellas corriendo. Estaba algo sudoroso y tenía la típica gorra que solía usar siempre. Se cruzó de brazos entre ellas y las miró sucesivamente.

—Bajen la guardia, nenas, ¿Qué sucede?—frunció el ceño con más seriedad.

Maggie señaló la caja. Pero Beth se precipitó a llorar con más fuerza.

—M-Maggie tenía pastillas anticonceptivas en su bolso, Shawn.

La mirada del muchacho se dirigió al estanque. Al comprender todo, se echó a reír estrepitosamente. Beth aun lloraba y Maggie, enojada, le gritaba a su hermano ligeramente ofendida. Este casi se lanza al suelo gracias a la risa que no paraba, y a carcajadas se retorcía el estomago.

Las risas eran tan fuertes que uno de los caballos que estaban sueltos se dejaron ir y corrieron despavoridos. Para la mala suerte de ellos, chapoteó el barro y todos quedaron empapados. Maggie jamás olvidaría el vestido de Beth lleno de barro y mocos. Tampoco las risas de Shawn, y mucho menos a su padre corriendo hacia ellos con Anneth detrás.

¡Hola! Vale. No es lo que esperaba, pero mi imaginación se fue al traste. Maggie es mi segundo personaje femenino favorito, así que fue divertido escribir sobre ella, muy, muy divertido. Quise poner algo de Gleggie (mi segunda OTP) pero creo que ya todos conocemos esa historia. Los invito a unirse al foro y, ¡besos!


End file.
